How to Get Ready For A Date
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Nikki's hopes of a date with her long time crush Brandon Roberts is finally within reach. SQUEE! But that's if she can actually get ready on time and NOT chicken out at the last minute as she's infamous for doing every other day. Can all go smoothly during her preparations or will Nikki end up embarrassing herself...again. (PS this is my first story but I have faith in it-COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dork Dairies

Shout out to _**mee **_for being the first person...I'm assuming you're a person to read and review my work, you're really nice and that's why you get this shout out. It looks like you can get rewarded for being 1st to finish something :)

On with the story!

* * *

How To Get Ready for A Date

Nikki POV:

I can't wait until later today I get to go on a date with Brandon! I asked where to but he said it's a surprise. I felt like doing my Snoopy Happy dance but just in my head.

I walked up (more like floated) to my locker happily but then I saw Mackenzie but who cares I was way too happy to let her ruin my mood. I saw her applying her 38th layer of lip gloss. Seriously she's not pretty on the inside and no amount of lip gloss will make her look any prettier on the outside.

"Oh hey count dorkula what are you doing looking so happy you know I never gave you the permission to be happy!" Mackenzie shrieked.

"OMG! Did you just insult me and imply I can't be happy without you're okay?!" I have had enough of this I already had to deal with her stupidity all school year.

"Yeah I've got a problem with that!"

"Well why don't you just cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over yourself. You're a conceited shark in lip gloss!" I retorted.

Mackenzie just scrunched up her nose and sashayed away.

Oh I hate it when Mackenzie sashays!

Whatever, I've had enough drama which is why I'm even happier that it's the Friday! I'm glad that Zoey and Chloe could walk home with me to help me get ready for my date with Brandon!

SQUEE! I'm such a dork

Zoey POV:

It's about time Nikki and Brandon went out on a real date and with me and Chloe on the scene Nikki'll look drop dead gorgeous.

Sheesh, I always see those two making googily eyes at each other when the other isn't looking is beyond adorable, but sometimes it can get a tad annoying when neither one of 'em make a move on each other. They'd make such a good couple everyone sees it. Well I guess everyone except for Mackenzie will she ever learn those two lovebirds are seriously meant to be together *sigh*.

Chloe POV:

Nikki and Brandon's relationship reminds me of one my favorite teen romance novels. And you know what's always involved on a date...kissing. I am so happy for Nikki and soon I'll have my own Prince Charming. I texted Zoey about what I have in mind for Nikki's outfit she'll look absolutely flawless. She always does but she'll never believe me she doesn't even have a clue how popular she is. Or even all the other boys staring at her.

Hmm…I wonder if Brandon is the jealous type. Nikki has admirers like James, Miles, Chris, and Austin. But I think Brandon and Nikki would be good for each other.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review (minimum of 10 since I already uploaded the first three chapters, or shoot for 30 I won't hold ya back :)

BTW I do plan on making a sequel about the place they go on their date, a story about their school play, plus I've got the last chapter ready and loaded but only if the Price is Right! JK (I don't own that either), but only if I get the amount of reviews requested by the end of the week (mind you I might be able to upload another chapter if you guys exhibit deadly efficiency! *strikes pose* hehe, Black Butler reference).

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dork Dairies

Shout out to _**mee **_for being the first person...I'm assuming you're a person to read and review my work, you're really nice and that's why you get this shout out. It looks like you can get rewarded for being 1st to finish something :)

On with the story!

* * *

Nikki POV

When Chloe and Zoey made me open my eyes and look in a mirror I almost fainted who wouldda thought three hours of tears, sweat, and blood minus the blood. I look even better than Mackenzie did ever, I can't even believe this me, I look like I belong on the spring edition of teen vogue.

I screamed, "OMG Chloe, Zoey you two have the magic touch you've transformed me into a beautiful princess." I even started crying tears of joy. But apparently Chloe and Zoey were speechless albeit a little aggravated.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Stop crying your mascara's running." Zoey said in deadly tone while shooting me a deadly glare.

Chloe on the other hand was snickering at Zoey's seriousness then I started giggling. And then even Zoey started giggling until we just busted out laughing until we had tears coming out from our eyes and sore ribs.

"Honestly Nikki you look beautiful as always." Zoey and Chloe said in unison. I didn't really believe for some strange reason but I just smiled.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Once again, Chloe and Zoey said in unison. I swear sometimes I think Chloe and Zoey can read each other's minds or something.

"What are you guys staring at?" I pondered aloud, so I decided to look out the window. I gasped in realization when I saw Brandon staring at me so intensely. I started panicking in my head since that means he saw us screaming and stuff in my room. But when his eyes locked on mine, it seemed as though we were the only two people here.

Just the fact that our color schemes were matching was enough to make me faint. I was wearing a black camisole, a fitted red blazer, a short ruffled red skirt, and black &amp; red plaid flats. While Brandon was wearing a red and white plaid shirt black skinny jeans, with red and black adidas. "That's so uber cute Nikki it looks like you two really are a match made in heaven." Chloe exclaimed cheerily.

"Oh this reminds me of another romantic novel."

"Chloe it seems that every event that can happen in life you've read in some novel." Zoey taunted in a smug tone.

Chloe POV:

Ha-ha very funny Zoey I'll get you back a lot sooner than you think. Plus I've already thought up my awesome plan of vengeance. I casually walked towards my backpack and texted Nikki to meet me in the bathroom in 3 minutes. Nikki gave me a confused look and pointed at the window where her precious Brandon awaited her and then her face with the messed up mascara.

But I just needed to teach Zoey a quick lesson as to why you should never make fun of me and my romance novels so I put on my puppy dog face which Nikki can never say no to. Nikki gave in like 3 seconds later. So I went to the bathroom what I did might seem crazy since I kicked my foot on the bathtub 5 times. Since I'm a great actress, it's easy for me to fake cry but Zoey's seen me practice during study halls and free periods at the library as helpers…so it's only natural for her to be able to tell the difference between my real or fake crying.

Success! I started feeling long streams of hot tears slowly racing down my face soon before Nikki arrived.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Nikki asked with concern showing all over her face.

"I used to get teased by my younger brother calling me a bookworm. And when you and Zoey said that earlier…" I began sobbing trying to keep in the laughter that wanted to erupt out of me like a volcano. The look on Nikki's face was priceless. I couldn't suppress my laughter any longer as I began to giggle…although it did resemble a madman's cackling or just Santa Claus' laughter, same thing right?

Nikki looked confused as she said, "Chloe were you just fake crying, you totally had me fooled."

"Well I did go to theater camp when I found out my favorite teen romance novel _Moonlight_ was turned into a play. And ever since I've been in love with-" I started.

"The main character Edmond." Nikki teased as she interrupted my explanation.

"No not Edmond, although…wait a sec you've gotten me distracted what I meant was I'm in love with-"

"Bunny ears?" Nikki interrupted once again with a smirk.

"No not bunny ears, although… wait a sec you've gotten me distracted what I meant was I'm in love with-"

"Marcus?" Nikki said with an even larger smirk.

I began to blush. "No I'm in love with, Nikki interrupt me again and I won't fix your makeup." Said girl quickly closed her mouth. "Anyway Nikki I'm in love with-"

"Acting, duh we aren't best friends for nothing." Nikki said with a genuine smile across her lips.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." I smiled as well.

"Yeah I know." Nikki giggled.

"Now my little guinea pig will you help me prank Zoey." I begged.

"Fine I'll go along with it as long as you fix my mascara for the hundredth time." Nikki chuckled to herself as we exited the bathroom since Zoey could enter any minute now.

Zoey POV:

I wonder what Nikki and Chloe are doing. I think that I might be going crazy or something. In the bathroom I swear I heard crying, laughing, and some sort of banging. I hope while Chloe and Nikki were in the bathroom Chloe fixes her makeup. And they'd better hurry up we've already kept Brandon waiting for like 15 minutes. I'll just go check on them in bathroom…

Never mind looks like they're comin' out. And Nikki's makeup is back to being gorgeous again.

Huh? Why is Chloe crying?

"What's the matter with Chloe?" I asked Nikki. Of course I'd be concerned when one of my best friends are sad then I'm sad whenever my best friends are happy than I'm happy that's the number one rule to being best friends.

Chloe POV:

As soon as I saw Zoey's face, I knew she like Nikki also looked concerned. Wow this is a good way to test a friend, I should do this more often…the two of them are so considerate they're the best friends a girl could have! Uh, I have to get back on track.

After Zoey asked me what was wrong I just shook my head refusing to tell her why I'm 'upset'. Zoey gave me one of her sternest looks and asked again. But now it's Nikki's turn to act upon my plan.

"Zoey, while me and Chloe were in the bathroom we 've come to the conclusion that we no longer wish to be your friend anymore because of how mean and rude you always are to Chloe." Nikki explained. Wow, I had no idea how good of an actor Nikki was. She should totally try out for the school play (A/N: I smell an inspiration for another story ) this year we're performing the _Little Mermaid_ if she got to be Ariel and Brandon was Eric well I've just got one thing to say 'can you feel the love tonight' (A/N: In the reviews guess what my reference was from and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter)

After I let it sink in I told Zoey about the "bookworm incident" between my brother and me in between 'sobs'.

Zoey started gushing, "I didn't know it would hurt you so much, please forgive me."

"I will on condition-" I began warily.

"Anything, just name it." Zoey said whole heartedly.

"No questions asked?" I questioned

"I promise." Zoey said.

"Fine, then close your eyes and don't open until I say so." I said.

"Okay." Zoey answered.

Nikki and I both grabbed one of her supersized fluffy pillows and armed ourselves ready to attack on my command.

"OPEN!" Nikki and I yelled and then whacked Zoey with several pillow hits.

Zoey fell on her butt and it looked like it hurt 'cause her eyes started watering. Nikki and I instantly dropped our pillows.

"Are you okay?" Nikki and I asked in unison.

"I never knew you guys could be so mean maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Zoey said on the verge of crying which was an unusual sight to see.

"We're so sorry how can we make it up to you well." Nikki and I gushed in remorse.

"We'll could you help me up." We did as we were told.

"Gotcha!" Zoey said for as soon as she got up she pushed us down, towering above us as she flicked Nikki and me on the head. She then assaulted us with lethal pillow attacks. Darn, I had no idea I was best friends with two talented actors…

Afterwards, I glared at Zoey for tricking me back, Nikki was glaring at me I presume for making her even later for her date, and Zoey was glaring at me for tricking her in the first place.

This lasted for a good three seconds before we all began to laugh our heads on for the 5th time in about 2 hours. I love Nikki and Zoey like sisters they're the best friends a girl could have. I don't even know whether or not I deserve to know people this awesome.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch." I replied like a werewolf howling.

"Who woulda thought a pink fluffy pillow could pack such a punch." I replied playfully.

"I didn't." Zoey quipped.

"Until a couple of minutes ago." Zoey added.

Nikki started laughing even harder but usually when Nikki laughs she gets the hiccups, oh well.

"Hic-cup" Nikki just hiccupped, so Nikki hasn't gotten over that hiccupping thing.

"You still haven't gotten over that hiccupping thing, eh?" Zoey asked.

"…Hic…" Nikki shook her head side to side in reply to Zoey's question in other words she said no.

"Uh-oh" Zoey and I said in unison once again.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review (minimum of 10 since I already uploaded the first three chapters, or shoot for 30 I won't hold ya back :)

BTW I do plan on making a sequel about the place they go on their date, a story about their school play, plus I've got the last chapter ready and loaded but only if the Price is Right! JK (I don't own that either), but only if I get the amount of reviews requested by the end of the week (mind you I might be able to upload another chapter if you guys exhibit deadly efficiency! *strikes pose* hehe, Black Butler reference).

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dork Dairies

Shout out to _**mee **_for being the first person...I'm assuming you're a person to read and review my work, you're really nice and that's why you get this shout out. It looks like you can get rewarded for being 1st to finish something :)

On with the story!

* * *

Nikki POV Cont.

"Oh great now I've got the hiccups right after I got my makeup fixed!" I said.

"I'm sorry Nikki." Chloe said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry too…that I'm so funny!" Zoey said. Chloe and I on the other hand just gave Zoey a 'really?' look of total seriousness. That instantly made Zoey become serious.

"How am I supposed to get rid of these hiccups." I instantly started panicking. "Uh! Brandon's already outside what if he thinks that I stood him up, or don't like him, or even worse Mackenzie calls him right this second and forces him into going on a date with her!"

Hmm…I'm great at not panicking

"Get a hold of yourself woman." Zoey said as she slapped across the face.

"What the heck Zoey?!" I asked/yelled enraged.

"Well I just wanted to help a friend out plus I always see people do that on TV…" Zoey replied nonchalantly.

"No offense Zoey but that's so cliché." Chloe added.

"Well so-rry" Zoey said.

Afterwards Chloe suggested getting me a cup of water and Zoey volunteered to help flip me upside down.

All I could say is "I love you guys."

"We know." Chloe &amp; Zoey said with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

The doorbell started ringing even quicker than before.

"Oh no, Brandon's ringing the doorbell and I'm still hiccupping!" I said with panic evident in my voice as well as my face.

But I heard Briana's voice downstairs, did she open the door…is she talking too Brandon?!

"Humph, it's the cootieman…how many times do I have to tell you stay from me, my house, and my sister Nikki." Then Briana slammed the door on Brandon's (I'm assuming) face.

"O-M-G!" We all said together. However, I on the other hand almost fainted.

"Hey guys, I think that what Briana did to Brandon scared the hiccups outta me." I informed Chloe and Zoey.

"That's…actually great!" Chloe said.

"So now you're ready to face Brandon like a man and head down stairs." Zoey inserted.

Chloe then shoved Zoey and whispered into her ear, "Don't get Nikki nervous."

"Too late for that." Zoey whispered back.

"Hmm…maybe I could just take a rain check and cancel my date with Brandon." I meekly said to myself.

"NO WAY! Chloe screeched.

"Jose" Zoey added.

"We've waited to long for your shy cute dork love to blossom for you to throw it all out the window!" They bellowed.

"Okay, okay sheesh…well Brandon Roberts here I come." I went down the stairs but then Briana saw me and said:

"Nikki you look really lovely well anyway cootieman wanted to see you." Then she scrunched up her nose like Mackenzie did when she pretends to smell something bad. "I kicked him out and told him to stay away from you." Briana added as she smiled triumphantly with pride in herself.

Ugh! Sometimes I wish I was an only child!

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review (minimum of 10 since I already uploaded the first three chapters, or shoot for 30 I won't hold ya back :)

BTW I do plan on making a sequel about the place they go on their date, a story about their school play, plus I've got the last chapter ready and loaded but only if the Price is Right! JK (I don't own that either), but only if I get the amount of reviews requested by the end of the week (mind you I might be able to upload another chapter if you guys exhibit deadly efficiency! *strikes pose* hehe, Black Butler reference).

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Hey sup everyone, I've worked hard to edit this thoroughly as well as make it humorous and there have only been three reviews but there have been 47 views in total, even if you just say "this story is fabulosa" I will appreciate it so please don't just read at lightning speed then leave without reviews cause reviews are what I crave, reviews are what I need (notice the fluency/rhyme I just made with read, speed, and need :)**

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dork Dairies

Shout out to _**mee **_for being the first person...I'm assuming you're a person to read and review my work, as well as _**A-Not-So-Regular-Girl**_ bet you're not-so-regular because you're awesome ultra kudos for guessing that Lion King reference from earlier, _**Maddie03Jane** _whose anything but a plain Jane, and _**Dr. Vorlon** _for taking one of my last authors notes seriously.

You're really nice and that's why you get this shout out.

On with the story!

* * *

Brandon POV:

I'm not surprised by what Nikki's little sister (I think her name is Briana) said. Personally, I thought that was kinda cute since she's probably in first grade. But I really think I love Nikki unlike some of those pinheads like James, Miles, Chris, Austin, and more (A/N: Brandon is the jealous type). However, I'm a positive a positive person and if you don't succeed try, try again. I'm glad Nikki even said yes she's beautiful, sweet, funny, and kind. And not to mention smart, but I just want to know how her lips feel on mine and she'd taste and feel like on me. I wonder if she can feel the electricity between us or if it's just me I hope not, it'd just make everything awkward between us. I waited outside for another three minutes while I faintly heard a conversation between Nikki and Briana about the 'cootieman'. I started contemplating all the noises I've been hearing I heard laughing, giggling, smacking, and hiccupping? I guess I'm just nervous so I'm hearing random things. But one things for sure Nikki always looks spectacular and when I caught a quick glimpse of what she was wearing with the help of Chloe and Zoey she looked radiant. As soon as we made eye contact, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. This really makes me wonder if she loves or even just likes me too. Well the three most complicated things are love, my heart/feelings, girls (except for Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Violet, and Marcy), and calculus…life is hard. I thought as I sighed to myself.

I finally built up enough courage to ring the doorbell hoping that Briana won't be the one to answer the doorbell. Then my wish was granted Nikki opened the door and I could see Briana in the background sticking her tongue out at me.

As I walked her out of her house, I started a conversation, "Hey Nikki you look gorgeous tonight." Honestly, I think she looks great every single day since I've ever first laid eyes on her. But if I said that she'd probably ditch me for one of her many admires. And I can NOT let that ever happen. Nikki Maxwell is MINE, well I guess that sounded a little possessive, but I can't help it Nikki is perfect.

"So where are we going." Nikki asked me quizzically.

"It's a surprise…" I reply flashing her a huge grin.

"Can I tell you something?" Nikki questioned nervously.

"Anything Nikki I'm all ears." I say.

"Well minus the fact that I only have two ears for the time being the rest are in the storage." I quickly added. Nikki began giggling.

"Well hear it goes." I hear Nikki mumble to herself. "You know about the Miss-Know-It-All advice column." She begins.

"Of course I do, I think she's a cultured person and gives great advice about everything." I reply.

"Um, well Brandon I'm Miss-Know-It-All…" Nikki says.

"Wow you never cease to amaze me Nikki Maxwell, that's one of the things I love about you." I thought for a couple of seconds about what I just said.

"Did I just say that aloud?" I said sheepishly as I began to blushing like crazy, my face is probably as red as a ripe tomato.

Then Nikki gazed at me intensely…almost passionately. "Did you just say one of the things you LOVE about me?!" She said in disbelief.

I blushed even harder while nodding my head in agreement.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm really sorry Nikki I shouldn't have said that you probably don't even love me or even like me in that way, I said as we stood under a blossoming cheery tree (since I just wanted to walk her over to my house).

"I'll just take you home." I added dryly.

"Wait a second." Nikki said with tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Great, Nikki dislikes me to the point she was about to cry just because I told her about my feelings for her.

"Brandon I love you too." Nikki said sincerely as she turned my face towards hers, after seeing her stare at my lips and beginning to blush I had even more trouble trying to keep myself in check.

Before I could do anything Nikki got on her tippy toes and I could faintly feel her soft cheery scented lips as they brushed against mine for a few seconds.

But, I wasn't gonna let her off that easy this was finally my chance to kiss Nikki Maxwell the girl of my dreams. I pulled Nikki closer, wrapped my arms around her waist, and as I tilted my head I gently used my fingers to close her eyes slowly as our lips crashed together. Nikki gasped but soon placed her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. After I licked my tongue on her lips she moaned in pleasure and that really turned me on. I couldn't help but smile as she opened her mouth our tongues began to fight for dominance until she later gave in and let me freely explore her mouth.

She later licked my bottom lip begging for entrance I happily complied as her tongue roamed my mouth. Nikki's hands started playing with my wavy hair as she pulled my head in lower deepen the kiss and I couldn't help, but release a low growl which made Nikki smile. When Nikki broke the kiss to get some air I couldn't help, but think of how perfectly she kisses. I couldn't help but smile after I saw her smile, however my smile quickly faded because I realized Nikki just wanted to give me a quick peck that was short and sweet most likely to let me down easy. But instead of being glad with that pity kiss I just ditched all my manners and now she probably thinks I'm:

A jerk

Weird

Desperate or

All of the above

And I really don't want her thinking that I am any of those things.

Ugh! I just couldn't help it.

Nikki Maxwell absolutely turns me on but I don't think I have that affect on Nikki, but I don't mind. I just want her to know that I am one of the people in her life that she can always count on for support.

Nikki POV:

Brandon Roberts just k-i-s-s-e-d me! Sqeee!

Brandon POV:

"I um Nikki I'm really sorry about well…um…you know…" I said blushing so much I must've looked like a bumbling tomato. Nikki started giggling and I couldn't help but smile after she flashed me one of her beautiful smiles. She came up close to me and gave me a tight hug and said, "It's okay I enjoyed it."

I decided it was now or never.

"Nikki…" I started slowly.

"Yes" Nikki replied blissfully.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"Does this answer your question…?" Nikki smiled cutely after she kissed my check.

"Well actually I think I need a little more reassurance…" I smirked as I leaned down to plant another kiss on my newly established girlfriend.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review :) What are some things I did well? What things could I improve upon? Did you like the story? Where should Brandon and Nikki's date be in the sequel? Tell me your answers in a review or PM me :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review these will be posted in the sequel called 'How to Go On A Date'.

BTW I do plan on making a sequel about the place they go on their date and a story about their school play.

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


End file.
